Body
by Spelacchiotto
Summary: A little collection of One Shot and Drabbles on the pairing Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, a couple which I love. Every shot is based on a part of the body, like hais, lips, jaw. Various genres, mostly fluff and humour.
1. Chapter 1

#1 Hair

_I was shaking at the knees,_

_Could I come again, please?_

Tony snorted, not finding what was wrong in the engine of his R8 that wasn't making its usual wonderful noise.

_Yeah the ladies were too kind!_

He put the chin on his arms while he was getting lost in the rhythm of the song, played really loudly, not noticing a shadow coming downstairs.

_You've been..._

He found himself singing, miming the drums with his hands.

-Thunderstruck!-

Rock made him concentrating, even if he let himself singing and devoting his favourite band. Meanwhile the figure had silently opened the door and it was approaching to the man.

Tony kept singing, turning the piston in his hands, and the shadow stopped behind him. After a while ii hugged from behind the genius, millionaire, etc, etc., everybody knew the story, making him screaming for surprise. He turned to face the stranger with the piston in his hands as a potential weapon.

-You know you won't even hurt me?- the figure burst out laughing.

-You'll have a few bruisers, Old...- replied Tony still shocked.

He let the piston falling down on the floor and stood up. -JARVIS, mute!- he ordered the AI, which immediately executed. -Why are you here in my den?- he asked without looking at his eyes, going to take a monkey-wrench.

-I wanted to show you something...- replied vaguely the Captain, putting his hands in the pockets.

-There will be time this evening for that, now I'm a little busy- the blonde considerately blushed, but didn't give up on his mission.

-Tony, turn- he ordered him after taking control of himself.

-Steve, you know that... What have you done with your hair?!- he shouted for the second time in less than five minutes, widening his eyes. The dark approached to him, staring at him.

-Well... Then, I thought you'd like it...- he confessed a little disappointed, raising the hands to the head.

-No no no!- he exclaimed hastily, stopping his wrists. -I didn't say I don't like it... On the contrary! I fancy you more, if possible..- he finished looking enchanted at him, while the blonde lowered the glaze, embarassed.

-I thought that... My old hair cut was too...- he started stuttering.

-Vintage? Old? Yes, it was, but it was fine!- the dark let his wrists free. -Can I tell you a thing?- he asked.

-Mmh? Obviously you can!- he immediately replied and then he regretted.

-You inspire sex being like that- he finished giving a kiss to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Jaw

They're laying on the couch, 'watching' a film with an unknown title, probably. In fact their eyes, fixed vaguely on the screen in front of them, can't register any picture. Finally the film finishes and the credits starts being showed.

-Yay...- whispers in relief Steve, who raises his arms to put them don on the abdomen of Toy, who has fallen asleep. At that sudden touch the dark opens his lids and rubs his eyes.

-Is it finished?- he asks with the rough voice.

-Yep- the blonde replies him with a sweet smile, looking in the half-light of the television at the strong features of the Stark Industries' heir. The little nose, the thin chin, the well-defined lips and the jaw... THAT jaw, which the Captain adores He lingers on that detail, raising shyly a hand to put it on it, stroking it slowly.

The dark opens more his eyes. -What are you doing?- he asks and sees the blonde stretching over him, grabbing his waist with his arm scared he could fall. He stops a few centimeters from his lips and they both, on instinct, close their eyes. Surprisingly, Steve stretches over more, putting his lips on the jaw of Tony, who complains disappointed when he moves away.

-Why?-

Steve, in reply, strokes again his jaw, smiling. -Because I love your jaw...- he pinched him -... Besides all the rest, obviously.-


	3. Chapter 3

#3 Back (part 1)

He looks at him from behind the lab's door. He's totally and irretrievably enchanted by his figure, shot from behind. He's modifying again his suit, like a novice driver when his friends tell him to fix his new bolide. He smiles. Comparing him to a teenager it's probably the best way to understand his mind.

He concentrates for an other time on the man who has stretched himself to take from a little bit taller shelf a screwdriver, leaving the tight black top raising sightly showing a little portion of skin. He notices the lumber muscles stretching and a light film of sweat which is covering them. He moves and leans down on his toy, calling with a hand the loyal robot, that follows him. He points with the screwdriver a zone on the legs of the suit and they both start working on it.

While he stands up to turn around the working table, Steve remains again enchanted by the line of his back. The strong shoulders on which he rubbed more times during the missions, voluntary or not. The large base of his neck, that he adores biting leaving red marks on it, justified by the other man as a not well-done assembly. The visible vertebra on which he likes running a finger, making him shiver pleasantly. The sinuous figure of his back, that he has observed more and more times secretly when he turned up at the meetings with a light T-shirt. The hips, which he easily grabs with his arms and they seem invite him to bite them.

Steve sighs thinking about his lucky to have found Anthony after the accident, even if he's feeling a bit guilty for not having respected the date. In lower part because Pepper was looking for Tony before him. He bites his lower lip, not realizing that the dark has noticed him and has approached to him. He opens the lab' door and winks.

-Are you going to keep staring at me or do you want to come?- he asks him with a sly smile and Steve can't help smiling back. He hugs him and softly bites his neck.

-St... Steve!- Tony mumbles surprised grabbing his hips.

-Shut up- he orders him with his rough voice putting him on the first surface he can find.


	4. Chapter 4

#3 Back (part 2)

They should arrest him. I really say. It's against the law having a back so damn sexy. And think that I own all of that. Even now that he's laying prone, covered only by a sheet from waist to up, I would jump on him.

I sit up and stare at him in the half-light of the bedroom. Telling he's wonderful is telling anything: he's perfect. The squared and strong shoulders, the... Yeah, okay, I stop boring you with things you want to know about the soldier of my heart. Also because "Tony Stark" and "romanticism" can't exist in the same sentence.

I lean down and start leaving a wake of kisses on the figure of his muscles, surprising myself for my delicacy. I gently bite his shoulder after moving a hand to his hip. I restart the work not adapt to my role, yeah, you well understood, and I stroke his back.

-Tony...- that deep and sexy voice.

-Yes, sweetheart?- he hates being called in that way because he blushes like a teenage girl at her first rush and I love when he blushes.

-Stop it... I want to sleep...- he complains and I lean down to his ear, biting the lobe.

-I wonder how much you really want tot sleep...- I whisper. He mumbles something and move my hand away from his hip, without leaving it.

-Tomorrow I have a meeting with the Inner Guard...- I can feel he's already giving up, by the fact he's entwined his fingers with mine.

-Actually you aren't that good with eye sockets and the look of a zombie...- I lick his neck, leaving small marks on it.

Silence.

He squeezes my hand, snorting.

I win.


End file.
